


Tears, Tea and Small Revenge

by Proskenion



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Freya arrives at the bookshop in tears. Crowley and Aziraphale takes things in hand:no onecan hurt their little protégé, not on their watch.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Tears, Tea and Small Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! 
> 
> I'm back with Freya and her ineffable dads ;) hope you like this one! 
> 
> (And again, it's purely self-indulgent...)

Freya ran as fast as she could, in a desperate need to reach the bookshop as soon as possible. She couldn't care less about the rain, or the cars honking when she crossed the street without looking, or anything else that could have happened - actually, Armageddon could start again she simply wouldn't mind. 

When she arrived at the book she collapsed on the locked door. She started punching and kicking at it, screaming like a fury: 

"AZIRAPHALE! OPEN THAT BLOODY DOOR! _AZIRAPHALE!_ " 

The door opened, but instead of the angel's round face, Freya found herself face to face with a quite sceptical Crowley. 

"May I ask why you -" 

But Crowley's sentence died in a surprised, strangled noise qhen Freya fell on his neck and broke down in tears. 

"Alright, erm... there, there," Crowley mumbled, patting the girl's back awkwardly. 

"Is something wrong?" 

Aziraphale appeared behind Crowley and when he realised what was going on, he exclaimed: 

"Oh dear! Come on, don't stay like that on the door frame, come in, come in! What's wrong, sweetheart? Come in, I'll make you some tea!" 

And in a heart beat, or a flap of wings, Freya was settled on the sofa in the back shop, with a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea in her hands. She was still sobbing heavily. 

"Now, my dear child, try to calm down and explain what happened." 

Aziraphale was sitting next to her on the sofa while Crowley was standing near by, leaning on a shelf and watching the scene carefully and silent. Freya sniffed and took a sip of tea before saying, voice broken by small teary hiccups: 

"You remember that w-writing class I-I started last s-summer? W-well to-today I-I-I had to p-present a sh-short-story I've been working on f-f-for weeks and - and - and -" 

At that point her voice broke and she stopped to blownher nose in a handkerchief Aziraphale qas handing over. Croqley was still watching in silence - _deadly_ silence. 

"The tutor told me it sounded rushed and childish and that it was insignificant and irrelevant!" She spat out eventually, anger growling amongst the sobs. "He said - he said I could have as well not written anything at all it would have been the same!" 

She blew her nose once more, before resuming: 

"How dare he talk to me like that? I mean, even if my work isn't good, it's no way to talk to people! And you know what's worse? He said he wasn't even surprised because he had noticed since the beginning that I wasn't invested enough and that I didn't look interested by the class! He said 'after all, this writing is exactly like you' THAT'S NOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" 

At that point she burst into tears again and almost spilled out her tea. Aziraphale put an arm around her shoulders and his other hand on one of her knees and said: 

"Oh, sweetheart, you..." 

" _Give me that filthy bastard's name!_ " 

Aziraphale's head turned abruptly to Crowley, and Freya's heavy sobbing stopped at once at Crowley's voice. The demon, who had been seething and boiling silently from the start of Freya's tale was now radiating qith wrath. 

"His - His name?" Freya stuttered. 

"Yes," Crowley hissed angrily. "Tell me his name and where I can find him." 

"Crowley dear..." Aziraphale started to say, but he was cut short by his serpent friend. 

"No, angel! Don't even try! I won't let this - this - this - vile... foul... whatever! He shouldn't have talked to Freya that way!" 

"No," Aziraphale answered calmly. "He shouldn't have." 

"So I won't let... wait, what?" 

Crowley looked utterly bewildered. Aziraphale smiled, unflappable. He said: 

"And I agree that he needs to be taught some manners. But I believe we have more urgent matters first." 

And saying so he turned to Freya. 

"Freya, sweetheart," he said gently. "Don't let this despicable fellow bring you down. I've read most of your writing works and there far from being childish or irrelevant. You know I do love them keenly." 

"But you're obviously biased," answered Freya, who had forgotten she was crying after Crowley's scene. 

"Are you questioning my literary judgement now?" The Angel teased, which managed to make Freya chuckle. 

"But you like me," she said, "you can't be fully objective." 

"I think he read enough books to know what he's talking about," Crowley commented. "Beside, you worked hard on that story and you deserve all the praise in the world just for that." 

"Yes," Aziraphale said. 

"And we know you well by now, so you can trust us when we say you're a dedicated, wholehearted girl. There's no doubt you've put your soul into this work!" 

"Exactly!" 

"So in conclusion, this guy is an idiot." 

"Couldn't have said better myself." 

Freya smiled. She wiped away her tears. 

"I love you so much," she mumbled, half-laughing, half-sobbing. 

Aziraphale instantly pulled her into a hug. He stroke her hair and said: 

"Now, my dear child, finish your tea and have a nap, alright? Then when you're rested we can have a look at that short-story together. Is that alright?" 

"Yes, quite alright," she answered qith one last sniffing. 

"Jolly good!" 

The Angel stood up and joined Crowley, pulling him by his arm and pushing him out of the room. Crowley complied but before leaving, he said: 

"I'm still waiting for his name." 

"Steven Laurie," Freya replied with a yawn. 

She lied down and hurried herself under the blanket, and thus she couldn't see Crowley's devilish smile as he followed Aziraphale, leaving her alone. 

"I can tell you're up to no good," Aziraphale commented with a cheeky smile. 

Crowley grinned widely.

"Obviously," he sneered. "I'm a demon." 

"Obviously."

*

Later that night, when Steven Laurie went back home from work, he found himself incredibly stupeffied and utterly terrified to discover an enormous snake was waiting for him on his sofa. His stupor increased significantly when the snake started to talk to him with a suave, though highly threatening voice.

"I know who you are, Steven Laurie. I know everything about you. Now listen. Your little sadistic games with your students are over. If you ever think about humiliate one of them again, I will personally make sure you won't be able to do so ever again. You don't want me to pay you another visit, do you? Neither do you want the entire world to know about your little secret, hmm, Steve? Think about it." 

And with a long hiss that sounded astonishingly like a laugh, the snake crawled away from the sofa and disappeared in the darkness. 

On the morning after, Steven Laurie decided it was just a nightmare. Snake couldn't talk, right? 

But he never, _ever_ , treated a student badly ever again. One can never be careful enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) <3


End file.
